sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tae Min Kim
| place=2/18 (Runner Up) | alliances= | challenges=13 | votesagainst=0 | days=39 | season2= ''Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites'' | tribes2= | place2=6/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=9 | votesagainst2=14 | days2=34 |}} Tae Min Kim 'was the runner up of ''Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water. He later competed on Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water '''Name (Age): Tae Min Kim (45) Current Residence: Hamden, CT Occupation: Surgeon Tribe Designation: Loved One: Soo Jung (Wife) 3 Words to Describe You: Funny, Patient, Adventurous 3 Things You’d Bring on the Island: I’d have to bring our daughters, they always complain about never vacationing anywhere but back home in South Korea, so there’s two of my things. Then probably some sort of technology so they could relax when they got sick of hanging out with their good old parents! Hahaha! Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: People say I can light up a room, and I really think I can. I’m a social guy and I get along great with anyone I meet, I just love to crack jokes and get to know people. But I also have this intellectual, practiced side of me; I am a surgeon after all. I can turn the emotion off and hone in on the game, and that’s really what I plan to do in Survivor. Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Name (Age): '''Tae Min Kim (47) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Canary Islands, Runner-up '''Tribe Designation: (Favorites) Favorite Past Moment: 'I have a few. The first is probably when Soo Jung and I met up at the swap and merged our alliances into one, that was a beautiful moment. Then also winning the Final Immunity Challenge, and Soo Jung's impassioned speech for me at Final Tribal Council were highlights. '''Biggest Regret: '''I honestly have no regrets from Canary Islands. Honestly, even if I'd taken out Liris instead of Pasqual at the Final Four, I still would've lost. I made great friendships with both of them and I don't regret how anything turned out in the game, it was the experience of a lifetime! '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: 'Soo Jung Kim, duh! My wife and the love of my life, my everything, and she's also a pretty cutthroat, savvy Survivor player, can't wait to see her play again! 'Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Ah...maybe Jonny Hepburn from my season? He did some pretty gross things post-Survivor, that I won't bother you with the details about. '''Why You're Back: '''I won Fan Favorite, so of course I have to come back for a season about Favorites! Survivor was quite the experience and I just had to have another stab at it! Game ''Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water Tae Min's game in Canary Islands started on the extremely dominant Riada tribe. Despite losing the first Immunity, they dominated most of the other challenges, and Tae Min found himself in a safe position, bonding particularly with Allen Jernigan and Roderick Chapman. After the swap, Tae Min found himself on a tribe with his wife Soo Jung Kim, Roderick, Roderick's sister Liris Chapman, two of their allies (Edgar Thorpe and Brenna Jernigan), and Carlota Vargas from Riada. The second iteration of Riada also dominated, and they easily eliminated Carlota while the others on the tribe formed a strong alliance. This alliance stayed strong after the merge, working with Araxie Garrett to take out two threats before eliminating her at the Final 9. At the Final 8, Soo Jung and Tae Min realized that Roderick and Liris were running the game, and they blindsided Roderick out of the game by using the outsiders, Yara Petrov and Pasqual Vargas. However, at the next vote, Liris flipped the vote around on the couple and blindsided Soo Jung out of the game while they tried to get her out. Tae Min went after Liris then, but she used her idol to save herself, idoling out Yara. Liris then reconnected with Tae Min, and convinced him that she would not be able to win because most people on the jury hated her. He bought this, and they formed a threesome with Brenna, Liris's closest ally. These three took out Edgar and then Pasqual after Tae Min won the Final Immunity Challenge, leaving them the Final 3. While Tae Min was praised for a strong social game and getting no votes against him, Liris's strong strategic game and risky play along with overall control won her the game over him and Brenna 5-2-1. Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Tae Min came back to Honduras planning to try and take more control, since not having enough visible control or moves was what lost him game the last time. He and ''Canary Islands ''castmate Pasqual, who were also friends outside of the game, teamed up and created a majority alliance, which included Nick Wilkins, Lorine Ito, Alondra Sanchez, and Cerise Slade. This group dominated both of his tribes, keeping them out of trouble. It also remained relatively intact, only losing Alondra when she was swapped away from the rest of them. At the merge, his alliance became the majority alliance when they got swing votes Pia Chavez and Uriah Masterson to side with them. Their alliance started to fall apart when Pia defected to the minority at the Final 10, tying the vote up 5-5; Lorine and Nick flipped on the revote. This sent Pasqual to the jury and put Tae Min and Cerise into the extreme minority. He used an idol at the Final 9 to stave off elimination, and then narrowly escaped elimination at the Final 8 by tipping a tied vote in Cerise's favor by voting against her. His fate looked even more grim when his last ally, Lorine, was medically evacuated at the Final 7. Despite his best efforts to turn the tide against Nick, who had abandoned their alliance since Pasqual's vote off, Tae Min was voted off unanimously at the Final 6. At Final Tribal Council, he gave his vote to Pia due to thinking she made the most moves and played the best overall game. He narrowly lost the title of Hero of the Season to Pia herself. '''Career Stats '''Average Finish: '''4th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''14 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''22 '''Total Days Lasted: '''73 Category:Runner Ups Category:Asian American Castaways Category:Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water Category:Connecticut Castaways Category:2nd Place Category:Fan Favorite Category:No Votes Against Category:6th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Returnees Category:On Every Tribe Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites